


Din Djarin: Bounty Hunter, Father, and Resistance Pilot Extraordinaire

by Chordae



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: ManDadlorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chordae/pseuds/Chordae
Summary: Din Djarin somehow gets suckered into fighting alongside the Resistance, all by the three-fingered hand of his little womp-rat.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 195





	Din Djarin: Bounty Hunter, Father, and Resistance Pilot Extraordinaire

They’ve just taken their latest bounty in, their pockets heavy and their moods light.

The kid’s scurrying around the ship, chattering on and on about something or other, jumping from polishing and relocating weapons to polishing his beskar helmet, adorned with holes for his (admittedly) adorable ears.

Din allows himself to reminiscence for a moment, the time gone by in an astounding blur. It’s been a handful of years since he’d given up finding the kid’s family, or at least someone of the same species as him, or even (at one point) a species that _at least_ sort-of resembled him. It’s also been a handful of years since the kid first called him dad, the single syllable weird on his tongue, warbled and somewhat pitchy.

He’s vainly attempted to convince himself that calling off the search had nothing to do with the kid acknowledging him as a parent, but he’s done rather poorly at it, given how he always feels a swell of _something_ whenever the kid calls him dad and the unwelcome spike of jealousy he gets whenever there are mentions of the kid’s ‘real’ family.

A familiar clattering sound knocks him from his brooding, and he lets out a short sigh. He spins around in the Captain’s chair, about to call out to the kid to _stop_ kicking around his fitted helmet, _that’s_ _beskar_ _weren’t_ _you_ **_just_** _polishing_ _that?_ _please_ _stop_ _disgracing_ _our_ _culture_ -

That’s when he gets the broadcast.

Thinking nothing of it, Din spins back around and accepts it, seeing as they’ve got nothing better to do as he lazily navigates through space, reminisces about the past, and forces his kid to become subject to his sloppy, impromptu parenting skills.

“This is the Resistance,” crackles over the com system, and the kid perks up at Din’s distorted choke. “We’re asking the assistance of those who seek freedom from the Empire, the coordinates to our final fight for freedom attached to this dispatch-“

The kid shuffles over to his spot next to Din’s chair, his wide, dark eyes staring up at him, an impish yet curious smile twisting at the corners of his lips. The radio chatter fades into the background as Din’s attention becomes focused solely on the child.

“Resistance, that is?” The kid brokenly asks in his warbly, pre-pubescent voice. Din’s tried on numerous occasions to help the kid with his strange phrasing, but he’s long since given up. The kid gets his point across, and that’s all that matters. Even if he’s hard to understand at times, Din’s become rather adept at ascertaining the kid’s meaning.

The kid tilts his head to listen in on the broadcast, his expression brightening as the seconds tick by, until his expression is wiped clean and replaced with grim determination. He turns to Din. “Help, we can?”

Din almost falls out of his chair. They’re just a couple of _bounty_ _hunters_ , a (somewhat) _lousy_ clan of _two_ , **not** _Resistance_ _pilots_ he mentally stresses, almost going as far to verbalize it, when he catches sight of the kid’s face, his ears drawn back and his lower lip sticking out, his wide eyes somehow wider, and- **shit**.

Din Djarin somehow gets suckered into fighting alongside the Resistance, all by the three-fingered hand of his little womp-rat.

(Despite the fact that they nearly die after their ship gets hit by some weird lightning and everything short-circuits, Din still manages an exasperated smile at the sight of absolute elation on the kid’s face as the systems come back on and they blow a TIE-fighter to kingdom-come.)

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops sorry that this sucks, I just wanted to write down an idea I had after watching ‘The Rise of Skywalker’ and put it out there.  
> (Also, sorry for any typos. I swear I’ve proofread this a million times I’m just kind of dumb.)


End file.
